


Running

by alafaye



Series: Valentine's 2012 [10]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 03:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He will keep it all locked up no matter what the Tardis wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a personal challenge to write pieces that are not the usual pieces that pop up around Valentine's.

When the Tardis landed and he opened the doors, the Doctor knew he'd made a mistake. Earth, 1879. Red and pink were everywhere and several shops were offering hand printed and newly machine printed cards for lovers. He shook his head and closed the doors.

"No, no!" He swung back a lever and pushed several buttons. "We are not doing that again. It would just be a disaster, trust me."

The Tardis powered down and gave him a mental 'arms-crossed-over-the-chest'. He glared at the controls. "No."

The last Valentine's he had done was with Rose on Questuar Nineteen. It had been colonized by humans and they were celebrating the ancient holiday with chocolate. Rose had been delighted, sampling the offerings and even getting the Doctor to have some. Oh, very few of it was actual chocolate--what with Earth being lost to the sun and very few planets having the right climate and soil for the tree--but all of it a close approximation that made it all worth it.

_"Mm, this one is good," Rose said. She offered a bite of it to the Doctor. "Kind of spicy. Salty, too."_

_The Doctor shook his head. "Nah, thanks. Something about salty chocolate. Never liked it."_

_She smirked. "Come on--be a bit daring."_

_He shook his head and looked away, pretending to be interested in something far off. She poked his shoulder and with a sigh, he turned back. She was holding the bite of chocolate between her teeth, the dare written across her face. He gulped. "Ah. Well. That..."_

_She waited patiently until he, with a groan of frustration, leaned forward. Her lips were warm and soft as she pushed the chocolate forward, tongue lingering in his mouth. It was smooth, the chocolate, and flowed between them. He whimpered into her mouth as she moaned softly._

"No, we're leaving," the Doctor told his ship. He raised the mallet, threateningly, and the Tardis sighed. The console lit up and the motor started. As they dematerialized, the Doctor firmly put those memories back in their trunk where they belonged.


End file.
